Camp Block
by when-life-gives-you-cookies
Summary: What happens when Massie and her clique open up an ahmazing camp made for EWs with slight potential?


~Camp Block~

Chapter One

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL

PARKING LOT

FRIDAY, MAY 27th

8:49 AM

"I can't believe that it's finally the last day of the eighth grade!" Kuh-laire said, a little too loud, especially since we were all sitting right next to each other. _Summer to do numero uno: give Kuh-laire a makeover!_

"We all have to do something fun together this summer!" Alicia said.

"Like what? Have our usual Friday night sleepovers? Let's make that every night!" Kristen said.

"Why are we even coming to school today? It's Nawt like we're going to do anything… nothing important at least." Dylan said.

"Somebody Puh-lease answer Dylan's question before I say something mean!" Massie pleaded.

"We have to show them that we're confident about it being our last day. We can't hide away and say that this is never going to happen. Because it is." Alicia said.

"What's going to happen?" Claire asked stupidly, as if she wasn't listening, but actually, she just wanted to hear the answer once more.

"We're going to high school!" The clique shouted with happiness, throwing their freshly manicured nails into the warm pine-scented air. EW. Good riddance to _that._

"No more BOCD!"

"No more BO!"

"No more pine scented car air fresheners!"

"No more toaster trailers!"

"No more… (Gasp) oh no." Massie stopped and stared blankly into space for half of a second. Or was it half of an hour?

"We are AWL going to that private high school for girls, right?" Massie asked.

"Yup."

"Totally."

" Yeah."

"Well…" Kristen said.

"Kris, please don't leave us!"

"I'm just kidding! Uhv course my scholarship gawt me in… BTW, bad news."

"News worth gossip points?" Alicia said, a smile appearing on her face.

"No, most everyone knows already anyway, I just found out."

Alicia's smile faded and her face turned serious.

"We have to wear… Uniforms."

The girls gasped.

"Don't worry, they are designer uniforms."

The girls exhaled.

"And they officially declared it all girls" Kristen said. Thank GAWD!

"Back to talking about summer, we should help out our fellow classmates. Ya know, get them prepared for next year." Massie declared.

"What?" The PC answered all at once.

"Ok, I had the best idea ever. Annnnnnnnnnd it would be a great summer activity." Massie stated. "I was thinking that we should start a camp and have it in the beach house in Florida that our sleepovers were in last summer. We could completely redecorate it and buy equipment and everything." She finished, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Ehmagawd, yes!" Alicia said. "And we can pass out invites to everyone in the eighth grade and we can have an American idolish talent search thing. Ya know, we can approve their arrival and disapprove. If they don't show up to that, then we have to cross their name out." Alicia said.

"And we could make this last for like, the whole summer. A two month camp! How ah-mazing would that be?" Dylan said.

"It would be even more amazing if your parents let us do this alone. Like, no parents?" Kristen said.

"Ehmagawd, genius!" Alicia chirped. She held up her index finger and said… "Point."

"She gets a point for THAT? That wasn't even gossip!" Massie said to Alicia.

"Nawt yet. But it will be gossip if your parents let it happen." Alicia snapped back.

"Oh," was all Massie said to that, her face turning red, then she began again and changed the subject, "Kristen and I both have computer class in second period, so we can make the invites. We can pass them out at lunch. If we run out of invites, somebody can run down to computer class and make some copies." Massie finished.

The PC applauded for Massie. Massie bowed.

Dylan burped, "CLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP"

"Ew!" Alicia giggled.

"Get away you EW!" Massie shouted.

"What?" Alicia and Dylan said at the same time.

"No not,_ you_, I mean _that._" Massie pointed to the pigeons above her head.

"Good riddance you stinky pigeons!" Kristen shouted to the birds.

"Good riddance stinky pigeon _crap_!" Dylan shouted.

"Don't get hit, Alicia! Your chest might finally pop!" Massie joked.

"If it does, will you stop making fun of it? I bet you only joke around about them because you wish that they were yours." Alicia said as she and the PC ran for cover.

"No, I think I like it better when mine grow at a normal pace." Massie joked.

"They're growing?" Alicia said in a stupid tone with a slight smile on her face. "Believe me, I don't see anything."

"Leesh, are you a television ad?" Massie said. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"No… Why?"

"Then stop trying to make me buy this junk." Massie said.

"Oh yeah!" Dylan said as she high fived Massie hand in the air.

"C'mon, we've gawt a lawt of work to do!" Massie said happily as she and the PC started walking to their lockers to the chorus of "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

It was almost like an ambulance was coming through traffic as the PC walked together to their lockers. And everyone watched and wished that they could be part of it.

_Sorry!_

* * *

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL

LUNCH ROOM

Friday, May 27th

12: 13 p.m.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Massie shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to her.

"As you may have heard, I am hosting an Ah-mazing summer camp at my beach house in Florida, which will be completely redecorated with equipment, Ah-dorable rooms, and absolutely fun activities!"

"If you would like to participate in this life changing camp, then you have to come audition tomorrow night at my house. You must bring your invite. If you do not show up to the audition, then you automatically are not invited. In other words, we cross your name out. We are doing this to prepare you all for high school, for example, we will give each of you makeovers, daily spa treatments, you can relax by the pool, and best of all…" Massie paused for dramatic effect, "No parents!" she shouted.

Every girl in the cafeteria applauded.

"We will take you there in a limo. And yes it's a huge limo. You will be assigned seats to sit at. There are only about 25 spots! And 5 are already reserved for me and the Pretty Committee.

I suggest that you be at the auditions 15 minutes before to get a good spot in line, because there are about 500 of you and only a very few amount of spots." Massie said, "There will be five cabins and 5 people in each. Am I clear?"

The girls nodded their heads.

This was gonna be great.

A few minutes later, back at the lunch table, the question came up that made Massie cringe.

"Have you asked your parents yet?" Alicia asked.

"No. But since I know that they'll say yes to the camp thing, I need to really focus on how to make it parent-free. Any suggestions?" Massie asked.

"I know!!!" Claire said as she raised her hand. "My parents can come visit their friends in Florida while we're there. We can be perfectly good for a whole week and then they'll see how responsible we are, then they'll let us stay here without them checking on us every second." She finished.

"They are still going to check on us you know." Massie said as she sighed.

"No, they'll call, but they won't come up to the cabin." Claire said.

"Thank GAWD!" Massie shouted.

"I can't believe it! Friday night sleepover is still awn, right Mass?" Dylan asked.

"Uh-v course it is!! We need to make plans. Btw, we leave June 15th. Kay? We actually are going to go to Florida the day after the auditions to start redecorating. Then we'll come back the fourteenth, around lunch time and we'll AWL sleep over at my house. That includes the group of girls going to camp." Massie said.

"Dang it!" Dylan said, "I guess that could be fun. Ya know, making fun of them?" Dylan said.

"Only behind their backs." Massie said.

"Dang it again." Dylan said.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling them to go to their lockers and get ready for their next class.

Massie couldn't have been more excited. _This was going to keep her at the top of the list for a very lawng time._ She smiled to herself.

* * *

THE BLOCK ESTATE

BACK PATIO OUTSIDE THE INDOOR POOL

Saturday, May 28th

9:43 AM

The sun kissed their tanned cheeks. The warmth made their professionally whitened toothy smiles bigger. Their confidence was glowing.

So far, almost 200 hundred people had already signed in. Today was going to be very exhausting. I finally started to feel bad for the judges on American Idol instead of just feeling bad for those who Simon insulted. But hey, today I gawt to the Simon. And I'll love every second of it.

Massie reglossed, flipped her hair, and checked herself in the mirror. She turned the volume on her ipod to low on the song pocketful of sunshine by Natasha bedingfeld. She was ready.

She felt sorry for pressuring the girls of OCD to come, or she would make fun of them for the rest of their life, but when an alpha's got a plan, she's got to put it in action, and if that plan doesn't work… Well, that would never happen, or at least, let's not let that happen. At least some of the girls here really wanted to come.

They finally gawt through all the girls, the lucky 25 people that were picked:

1. Massie Block (As close to perfect as it gets)

2. Alicia Rivera (Fannish Beauty)

3. Claire Lyons (Still going out with Cam….)

4. Kristen Gregory (Adorable)

5. Dylan Marvil (Hilarious!)

6. Alex Russo (Cool)

7. Harper Finkle (Strange)

8. Miley Stewart (Country)

9. Lilly Truscott (Too Sporty)

10. Bailey Pickett (Country)

11. London Tipton (Dumb and Rich)

12. Maddie Fitzpatrick (Horrible Hair)

13. Sharpay Evans (Overly Dramatic)

14. Carly Shay (Weird)

15. Sam Puckett (Gross)

16. Layne Abeley (WHAT!?! Kuh-laire….)

17. Amy Jeurgens (Isn't she… really shy?)

18. Ashley Jeurgens (Goth)

19. Grace Bowman (At least she is sweet)

20. Adrian Lee (A word that I can't say)

21. Sunny Monroe (Annoying)

22. Tawni Hart (Annoying)

23. Rebecca Bloomwood (Fake Rich)

24. Gabriella Montez (Singing NERD)

25. Taylor Mckessie (NERD)

There were 5 cabins, like I said: purple, pink, yellow, green, and blue.

This was gonna be great!

* * *

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S ROOM

Tuesday, June 14th

9:42 PM

"Okay, girls, are we gonna have fun tomorrow?!" Massie shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Are we going to act like perfect little angels for Claire's parents?"

"…."

"YEAH!" Claire and Kristen giggle-shouted.

"YEAH!" The girls repeated back.

"Ok then, let's get to sleep." Massie told the girls. She motioned for the PC to come sit by her.

"I'm so tired!" Alicia whined.

"Yeah, how come we can't go to sleep, too?" Dylan's stomach moaned.

"Dyl?" Kristen asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yup?" Dylan answered.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kristen asked, still looking worried.

"About…… Yesterday." Dylan sighed.

"Dyl!" Alicia shouted. "You don't need to go on a diet. Unless you wanna be shapeless."

"I just wanna lose some weight."

"Did you know that if you stop eating for a long time and then start to eat more than just nothing, that you'll actually get bigger." Kristen stated. "All you need to do is exercise. Don't put yourself through not eating. It's unhealthy, and you'll get sick."

"Yeah, you're no fun when you're sick!" Alicia whined.

"Fine. I guess I should eat a little bit." Dylan said as she pulled a bag of oreo cookies out of her bag."

"You are definitely clueless about losing weight, aren't you?" Massie said.

"Huh?" Dylan said with a mouth full of cookies. "C'mon, it's just one night of stuffing your mouth with calories and fat." Dylan grabbed a handful of cookies and put some in the PC's hands.

"I haven't had Oreo's in like, forever." Alicia said. "I forgot how good they tasted."

"I think that they're gross!" Massie said.

"Do you just not like sugar at all, because I swear that I have never seen you eat a cookie before. Or candy, or ice cream, or those really good desserts at Starbucks." Dylan said.

"Watch and learn." Was all Massie said as she grabbed one single Oreo cookie and took a small bite.

"EW!" Massie said as she spit out the small piece of cookie she had bitten. She whipped the cookie across the room, accidentally hitting a girls head.

"OW!" said the girl. She searched the room to see if anyone was awake. She got up and walked toward the PC.

"I believe THIS is yours." Said the girl, whom Massie had finally recognized was a girl named Tawni. Tawni flicked the cookie toward Massie's face.

"EW!" Massie shouted.

"You don't like cookies?" She asked.

"Nope, but their better than your outfit." Massie said.

"Do you know who I am?" Tawni said.

"A girl with roots that don't match the rest of her hair?" Massie asked.

"No. I'm an actress. You know, from the show called SO RANDOM?" She practically shouted. Some other girls woke up.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Massie said.

She was about to say something else, but just huffed and walked back to her spot, she sat down and started talking to some girl, maybe it was that other movie star girl? What was her name again? Wendy? Cloudy? Snowy? Rainy? Whatever…

"Let's get some sleep, girls." Massie said as she pulled the silk covers over her head and drifted to sleep.

* * *

THE BLOCK ESTATE

FRONT ENTRANCE

Wednesday, June 15th

2:19 AM

"How come we have to leave so early?" Alicia whined.

"So we can sleep some of the hours away. I don't think you want to sit in a car and do nothing for 20 hours straight." Massie said.

"Given." Alicia said in a sleepy tone, about to fall back to sleep.

"Dyl, sit by meee." Kristen said.

"Kay." Dylan said.

"I'll sit by you Mass." Alicia said.

"I guess I'll sit by Layne." Claire said, too sleepy to care who she sat by.

The girls got inb the limo and fell asleep.

Isaac started driving.

Massie was just about to drift off to sleep when she jumped up to her buzzing phone.

It was a text from Derrington.

**DH: u awake?**

**MB: yup. Now I am. Wts up wit u.**

**DH: At camp briarwood. **

**MB: where is it this yr?**

**DH: Pensacola, FL**

**MB: r u serious?**

**DH: yah y?**

**MB: cuz I'm hosting a camp in FL! ******

**DH: really?**

**MB: yah. We stay for like 2 months. 25 girls.**

**DH: wow. doubt ur parents would let your camp do anything w us**

**MB: no parents**

**DH: seriously?**

**MB: yup**

**DH: I'll see u ther**

**MB: lets hope so ;)**

**DH: how bout thurs night?**

**MB: it's a date then**

**DH: cool**

Eh. Mah. Gawd.

Massie finally gawt Derrington right at the tips of her fingers. Right where she could grab him and claim him. He's her property now. EHMAHGAWD!!!

* * *

CAMP BLOCK

FRONT ENTRANCE

Wednesday, June 15th

10:07 PM

"Ok girls! Who's ready to come see Camp Block?" Massie shouted.

No one answered.

"Who's ready to go to bed?" Alicia shouted.

Everyone answered at the same time with a loud and tired "YES!"

"Okay, watev." Massie said. "Go to bed, you sleepyheads."

"SLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEPPPPP." Dyl burped.

At least her friends were wide awake.

"I've gawt gossip!" Massie said.

The girls squealed and ran into their cabin. They jumped onto their beds, which had their name on them along with their fave color on the comforter, and their favorite pattern.

"Guess what?" Massie said.

"What?" The girls said at the same time.

"Camp Briarwood is in Pensacola, Florida right now! And we have a date with the guys tomorrow night!"

"Ah!" Alicia squealed. "20,000 points! And I can't believe that!"

The girls started talking about which guys they were going to try to score, but Massie interrupted their conversation with one loud "HEY!"

"Bedtime, girls. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day!" Massie said.

* * *

CAMP BLOCK

INDOOR POOL

Thursday, June 16th

11:23 AM

"Alright girls!" Massie shouted. "Relaxation time starts now!"

The camp girls all jumped into the pool, except for the PC and some wannabe stalkers, watching the PC's every move.

"Attention!" Massie shouted. "We have made a decision on what to do at Camp Block. We are going to be forming a new clique. It will be the 2nd in charge clique of high school. We are going to end up with 5 girls. We will then pick the alpha of the beta clique. We are going to be eliminating 1 person every 3 days. Don't worry, you won't be kicked out! We are going to learn about you all and then give each of you your very own makeover! And of course get you a guy." Massie finished. "Any questions?"

Silence.

"Today I will put you all into a clique based on personality, style, and looks. This is the group that you will be rooming with. You will have to fill out this small pamphlet first that Alicia is handing out. Ready, set, GO!!" She shouted.

A couple of hours later the girls pamphlets were taken up.

"Listen up, girls! Tonight the PC and I are going to be working so I would like all of you to be good and to stay inside. You may sleep wherever you would like to except in the PC's cabin. See you later and have fun!" Massie finished.

* * *

CAMP BRIARWOOD

FRONT ENTRANCE

Thursday, June 16th

5:49 PM

**MB: Hey, I have a question**

**DH: sure, ur still comn rite?**

**MB: I guess so**

**DH: Good**

**MB: anyways, I promised the camp that we would have a party with Camp Briarwood at the girls camp. Sorta like a dance, but not to promish. Tht ok?**

**DH: yea, as long as the camp counselors don't know. They'd flip.**

**MB: IKR? Anyway, could we do that Sunday?**

**DH: yea, tht wuld b good**

**MB: Cool, im at the entrance**

**DH: Im on my way ******

The limo pulled through the parking lot and Derrington ran up to open the door. He was wearing board shorts and had a wet undershirt on. They must have just gone swimming.

'_Wish I was there!'_ Massie thought. Alicia must have been thinking the same, because she was staring at his abs just as Massie was. Massie elbowed her in the stomach, signaling that he was already marked. Literally. Massie sprayed him with Chanel No. 9. Alicia rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers through her long silky hair. _Please don't steal him from me!_ Massie thought._ Oh wait, that's impossible. or at least i'll make it that way!_


End file.
